Encontré el valor
by dAnpsYtrAncEkUchiki
Summary: Hola gente, dejo aqui mi primer fic referente a One Piece. Espero les guste, espero sus comentarios criticas etc para poder mejorar y poder hacer más fics. MI pareja favorita es ZoroxSanji pero mi primer fic esta dedicado a UssopxSanji y unas cuantas más.


Habían ya pasado 2 años desde que el destino nos separó, en este tiempo entre lo más duro para dejar de ser un cobarde y convertirme en un hombre más fuerte.

Hemos pasado por tanto que más que nakamas somos una familia, rara, pero muy unida, extrañe a todos pero sobre todo a ti. Desde el momento que subiste al barco algo de tu ser me cautivo, sé que yo no cubro tus expectativas pero puedo intentar hacerlo.

Al reunirnos todos estamos entusiasmados por escuchar donde habíamos estado estos dos años: Chopper estuvo en un lugar en el cual aprendió muchas cosas de medicina, Nami aprendió más del clima y tenía varios ases bajo la manga que me sorprendieron, Brook simplemente se hizo el famoso Soul King jeje, Franky se convirtió más en un robot con nuevas armas, su cabello cambia… increíble!, Robin sí que fue misteriosa solo nos relató que estuvo con ciertas personas, Luffy entreno con Rayleigh-san y se hizo más fuerte, Zoro solo dijo que estuvo con Perona, más no dijo nada acerca de la cicatriz en su ojo (algo oculta), tu solo dijiste que habías aprendido a ser mejor cocinero y yo conseguí músculos y a mis bellas plantas que me sirven de mucho.

Así paso el trayecto mientras nos dirigíamos a la isla Gyojin, Brook tocando melodía divertidas, Nami y Franky estaban muy acaramelados, al parecer ellos sentía atracción mutua (extraño), Zoro como siempre tomando un buen sake al parecer tenía muchas penas que olvidar o tal vez un amor lejano. Chopper bailaba al compás de la música mientras yo reía al ver lo gracioso que se ha vuelto, tu como siempre cocinando tan deliciosamente; los que más me sorprendieron fueron Robin y Luffy ellos se encontraban en la proa del barco abrazados tiernamente, sabia de los sentimientos de Robin hacia Luffy pero jamás creí que fuera tan rápida la respuesta de mi capitán.

Luffy convoco a un brindis por nuestro reencuentro, todos nos sentíamos felices de estar de nuevo juntos, en busca de aventuras inimaginables y persiguiendo nuestros sueños.

-CHICOS, BRINDEMOS POR QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS DE NUEVO!- grito Luffy con entusiasmo, al unísono todos dijimos –KANPAIII!- mientras le dábamos un buen trago al tarro lleno de sake, los que no bebían sake no le tomaron importancia ya que era una ocasión muy especial.

Así siguió la fiesta Brook tocando Luffy, Chopper y yo bailando alegremente, Nami y Robin nos veían y reían mientras tomaban, Franky y Zoro se alejaron de la multitud para charlar acerca de comportamiento del espadachín y tú fumando tu cigarrillo recargado en la borda mientras observabas el inmenso fondo del mar.

-ZORO, TE SUCEDE ALGO?- preguntó Franky mientras tomaba cola de su tarro, -NO SUCEDE NADA, ES SOLO QUE ME SORPRENDE EL FONDO DEL MAR- contesto Zoro.

Franky opto por no preguntar más ya que Zoro mientras veía el abismo sacaba una carta de su haramaki, por lo cual entendió que necesita estar a solas con sus pensamientos; tomo el papel y comenzó a leer lo que estaba plasmado:

"_Parecer que ayer nosotros éramos enemigos, tu tenacidad me cautivo desde nuestro primer encuentro así como tu terquedad sin importar que en el camino pierdas tu vida con tal de alcanzar tu sueño._

_Debes continuar tu camino, en estos dos años en los que me pediste que me convirtiera en tu maestro, me di cuenta que me importabas y que el día en el que tu sueño se vea hecho realidad (lo cual no será tan fácil) el destino decidirá si los tres estamos junto de nuevo._

_Continua así Roronoa y ambos te estaremos esperando._

_Mihawk"_

Termino de leer la carta mientras una lagrima caía de su rostro, no lo podía creer se había enamorado de su enemigo a vencer y de su compañera con voz hilarante, definitivamente Zoro había cautivado a Mihawk y Perona y ellos se había ganado el amor del espadachín sin importar las circunstancias.

Los ánimos de la fiesta se fueron calmando ya que el alcohol empezaba a hacer sus efectos – VAMOS LES PREPARE ALGO PARA RECUPEREN SUS ENERGIAS Y SIGAN CON EL AMBIENTE- nos dijiste mientras te dirigías a la cocina.

Nami y Franky subieron a la parte alta del Sunny al parecer desde que Franky llego a la banda Nami se perdió en su ser a pesar de ser un pervertido, supongo que asuntos tenían que resolver en lo alto acompañados por una hermosa pero a la vez tenebrosa vista.

Brook y Chopper cayeron rendidos por el sueño mientras Robin y Luffy se dirigían a la habitación de ella (creo que tienen mucho por "contarse") iban muy románticos, inclusive vi como el capitán estiraba su brazo para enredarse de la cintura de la arqueóloga. Zoro se quedó dormido con sus katanas reposando en el pasto y con una carta en mano, creo que el dejo un amor en el camino.

Al ver que ya no habían ganas de seguir si no de dormir, me levante un poco mareado por tomar sake y fui a tu encuentro, ahí estabas de pie mientras comenzabas a cocinar un arroz –SANJI CREO QUE YA NO SERA NECESARIO BROOK, CHOPPER Y ZORO SE DURMIERON, NAMI Y FRANKY ESTAN ARREGLANDO UNOS ASUNTOS EN LO MÁS ALTO Y ROBIN Y LUFFY SE FUERON A LAS HABITACIÓN DE ELLA- dije mientras me quitaba los tirantes y el sombrero que me molestaban.

-QUE! NAMI~SWAN Y ESE PERVERTIDO COMO ES ESO POSIBLE- gritaste con todas tus fuerzas sin dejar caer tu cigarrillo –AL PARECER HAY ALGO ENTRE ELLOS DESDE QUE FRANKY SE UNIO- te respondí para intentar calmarte un poco –MALDITA SEA Y QUE ME DICES DE ROBIN~CHAWN Y LUFFY?- me preguntaste creyendo que yo sabía todo a la perfección, -AL PARECER ROBIN ESTABA MUY AGRADECIDA CON LUFFY DESDE LO DE ARABASTA Y SE CONVIRTIO EN ATRACCIÓN Y LUFFY LA CONSIDERA HERMOSA- te conteste mientras veía como un aura de derrota cubría tu ser.

-PERO TRANQUILO NO TE DES POR VENCIDO HAY MUCHOS PECES EN EL MAR- te dije mientras posaba mi nano sobre tu hombre.

-SANJI ADEMAS HAY ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE- dije sabiendo que el sake había surtido efecto y me había dado el valor para abrir mi corazón.

Sanji me miro con duda –ADELANTE DIME- me acerque un poco a él conservando la distancia para evitar un disgusto, -SANJI SABES QUE A TODOS LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y QUE ESTOS DOS AÑOS FUERON MUY DUROS AL NO SABER DE T… TODOS USTEDES- decía mientras mis manos no dejaban de temblar, al parecer se dio cuenta y me tomo del hombro-TRANQUILO USSOP YO ME SENTI IGUAL Y MAS EN EL LUGAR QUE ME ENCONTRABA- tembló todo su cuerpo al soltar esas palabras.

-SANJI ES SOLO QUE HUBO ALGUIEN A QUIEN YO EXTRAÑE MAS… SUENA EGOISTA PERO ASI ES, ME DI CUENTA QUE ESA PERSONA REPRESENTABA ALGO GRANDIOSO PARA MI PERO SABIA QUE NO IBA A CUBRIR SUS EXPECTATIVAS, ASI QUE EL DIA DE HOY HE TENIDO EL VALOR DE DECIRLO…. SANJI YO… YO… TE AMO…- dije con toda sinceridad mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de mi rostro.

Sentí como la mano de Sanji se apartó de mi hombro, lo que paso después fue muy rápido, sentí un puñetazo en la mejilla y caí al suelo confuso –PERO QUE MIERDA DICES USSOP, ERES UN JODIDO MARICON Y AUNQUE A MI ME GUSTARAN LOS HOMBRES, JAMAS ME FIJARIA EN TI, ME DAS ASCO.- estas palabras fueron cuchillas a mi corazón, salió dando un portazo y simplemente me quede en el suelo con la vergüenza y la tristeza de mi lado.

Sanji salió maldiciendo a Ussop mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por su rostro, mientras encendía un cigarrillo sintió la humedad en sus mejillas, -MALDITA SEA USSOP PORQUE HACES ESTO, DESPUES DE EL TERROR EN LA ISLA OKAMA TU ME SALES CON ESTE TIPO DE ESTUPIDECES- dijo sin darse cuenta que el espadachín se acercaba a él.

-HEY ERO-COOK QUIERO SAKE- dijo mientras se daba cuenta que el cocinero estaba llorando, -MALDITO MARIMO NO SABES PEDIR LAS COSAS CON RESPETO- decía Sanji con la voz quebrada. Zoro sabía que algo sucedía, echo una vista rápida a sus alrededores y no vio al francotirador por lo que pude imaginarse lo que paso-SANJI SI USSOP TUVO EL VALOR DE DECIRTE HOY LAS COSAS NO FUE POR EL SAKE, FUE PORQUE YA NO PODIA OCULTARLO MAS, TUVO QUE OLVIDAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS DE AMOR POR KAYA YA QUE LO QUE SIENTE POR TI ES MAS GRANDE, AHORA NO SEA IMBECIL Y VE A DECIRLE QUE TU TAMBIEN SIENTES LO MISMO- dijo el joven muy seguro, Sanji al escuchar esto se quedó pasmada sabiendo que Zoro tenía razón –Y TU COMO SABES LO QUE SIENTO- pregunto, -LO SE PORQUE ES MAS QUE OBVIO Y LO COMPROBE CUANDO USSOP DEJO EL MERRY, ADEMAS SI NO ACEPTAS TE PASARA LO MISMO QUE A MI CON 2 PERSONAS.- contesto el espadachín mientras se retiraba a dormir.

Sanji se quedó pensativo (realmente siento algo tan grande por Ussop, pero yo amo a las mujeres, pero el amor es universal, pero él quería a Kaya, pero Zoro me dijo…mierda). Paso toda lo que restaba de la noche, por así decirlo ya que en el abismo no se sabe si es de día, hasta que el típico grito de Luffy pidiendo comida lo despertó.

Entro a para hacer el desayuno, ya todos estaban en la mesa menos Ussop, Nami estaba sobre la piernas de Franky usando la playera de este, Robin y Luffy estaban muy juntos, Zoro estaba dormido y Brook y Chopper contaban chistes.

-SANI-KUN TE PASO ALGO? TIENES LOS OJOS MUY HINCHADOS- pregunto Nami, al oír esto Sanji vio su reflejo en una olla y como era de esperarse sus ojos no solo estaban hinchados si no rojos al parecer mientras dormía estuvo llorando. – NO ES NADA- dijo secamente. –Y USSOP AUN NO SE LEVANTA?- pregunto Zoro – AL PARECER USSOP-SAN FUE EL UNICO QUE DURMIO EN LA HABITACIÓN Y CUANDO ENTRE POR MI GUITARRA EL SE ENCONTRABA PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO, PERO ESTABA SOLLOZANDO- dijo Brook.

-TAL VEZ ESTA ENFERMO POR EL VIAJE, SANJI VE A DARLE CARNE A VER SI ASI SE REPONE- dijo el capitán mientras Robin le acariciaba la cabeza. –YA VENDRA- dijo Sanji, así paso el desayuno, cuando el comedor se vio despejado, Sanji se encontraba aseando la estufa cuando de repente escucho unos pasos, era Ussop.

-SANJI… REALMENTE LAMENTO LO DE AYER OLVIDA LO QUE TE DIJE- dijo Ussop mientras se acercaba a la nevera para tomar un poco de jugo. En ese momento Sanji dejo caer los utensilios que estaba lavando, tomo a Ussop del rostro y lo beso apasionadamente –MM... SAN... JI... QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- pregunto el joven mientras se separaba del rubio, -ES QUE HOY TUVE EL VALOR DE MOSTRARTE LO QUE SIENTO- respondió Sanji mientras abrazaba fuertemente al moreno. –PERO DIJISTE QUE JAMAS TE FIJARIAS EN MI- dijo, -LO SE Y TAL VEZ TENIA MIEDO DE SABER TU REACCION, DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUERIA DECIR ESTO QUE LLEVO DENTRO Y DESPUES DE ESTOS DOS AÑOS, DEJE TODO MI ORGULLO Y PREJUICIOS Y ENCONTRE EL VALOR DE DECIRTE QUE YO TAMBIEN TE AMO USSOP- estas palabras hicieron que el francotirador derramara lagrimas mientras abrazaba fuertemente al cocinero –SANJI QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO SIEMPRE- le dijo mientras se acerba a darle un beso –YO TAMBIEN, PERO TENEMOS QUE RESOLVER EL PROBLEMA CON TU NARIZ PARA BESARNOS- dijo Sanji mientras giraba un poco su rostro para evitar la nariz de Ussop y dar con sus labios.

Mientras se besaban no se percataron que 7 pares de ojos los espiaban, -MALDITOS CABRONES ME HACEN LLORAR – dijo Franky mientras secaba sus lágrimas, -YA ERA HORA DE QUE ESE COBARDE HICIERA ALGO- soltó Nami mientras consolaba al peli azul, -SHISHISHI AHORA SEREMOS MAS FELICES- reía el capitán-CLARO QUE SI MI CAPITAN, ADEMAS NARIZ LARGA-KUN YA NO PODIA CARGAR CON ESO- dijo Robin –QUE TIERNOS HACEN QUE MI CORAZON PALPITE MUCHO MAS POR LA FELICIDAD, PERO UN MOMENTO YO NO TENGO CORAZON YOHOHO- proclamo Brook mientras Chopper veía esa escena con curiosidad, Zoro sonreía (al fin Ussop pudiste doblegar a ese estúpido) –HEY ZORO, Y CUANDO VERAS A MIHAWK Y PERONA?- pregunto Nami, al escuchar esto el espadachín se quedó frio, -PERO…. QUE DIABLOS DICES- dijo –VAMOS ZORO QUE TODOS NOS HEMOS DADO CUENTA DESDE QUE LLEGASTE ADEMAS ROBIN ME LO TUVO QUE EXPLICAR BIEN SHISHI- dijo Luffy mientras daba de palmas en la espalda de Zoro.

Sanji y Ussop escucharon el relajo que traían sus nakamas –VAMOS USSOP QUE TENEMOS TODA UNA VIDA PARA AMARNOS- dijo el rubio, mientras tomaba de la mano al moreno y lo llevaba a su habitación donde podrían amarse todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

**FIN**


End file.
